


Testing

by KingOfTortoises



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Classroom, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Knot, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sort Of, Vaginal Fingering, at the end, bucky is a stranger, i guess, in heat, mainly consensual thou, some - Freeform, why would she let a stranger do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTortoises/pseuds/KingOfTortoises
Summary: heat cycles are just the worst when it comes to college.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any grammar errors,.

The young woman wakes up in a very uncomfortable mood. A heat in between her legs, hot flashes, and sweaty skin. She groans into the air as she realizes the feeling. She gets it every season. She’s in heat. 

“Not today!” she yells out loud. Any other day, she would have been fine with it. She would’ve been able to take the week off without her attendance holding it against her. But, she, unfortunately, has a major test today. An exam she can’t miss. 

She lays in bed, trying to think of ways on how to avoid going on campus. She wondered if she was able to take it later that week, or until she’s not in heat. 

That certain class with the test is not until the evening, so she decided to not go into any of her classes besides that one. For the rest of the day, she plans to relieve herself. Praying and hoping she can get a bit of relaxation, and some of the smell off of her. 

The time finally came. She got up from her bed and tried to get dressed. She tried wearing pants, but it made her feel very uncomfortable in her nether regions. To make things feel more comfortable, she slipped on a black skirt. She hated wearing skirts, especially when she’s in hear, but it’s the only piece of clothing that makes her feel decent. 

\----

The woman rushes to her class. Speed walking to the tall building. On the way there, she got a few disgusting comments from people. The majority of the guys and a small number of women catcalled her and asked if she needed help. The rest gave her ugly looks and negative comments under their breaths. She does remember hearing a male calling her a “Slut”, but she was too much in a hurry to say anything about it. 

She pushes her way through the building doors and runs up the few stairs that were upfront. As she got up the stairs, she stared down the hallway. A bit cramped, but that’s how it always is. The only thing that made her super self conscious was when everyone stopped and looked over at her. She tells her self she shouldn’t feel self-conscious as it’s a natural thing, but everyone else makes it feel so out of the norm. 

The lady slowly walks past the crowd. They stared for a minute or so before they got back to their usual business. She turned a corner and another small flight of stairs. She looks up and takes a deep breath before taking a step. 

“Y/n!” She hears someone call her name from behind. She turns around and sees a male. He has long-ish hair, a scary face, robust build, and is walking in her direction. She freaks out a bit, as she does not know this individual. 

“Yea?” she answers as he got within hearing distance. 

“You’re in Cook’s class. You’re going to his test right now, right?” He questions. 

She gives him an honest answer. The man introduced himself as “James Barnes” but gave her permission to call him “Bucky”. After he introduced himself, He and the woman walk to the class. 

So far, Bucky has said nothing about her smell. Perhaps he’s being polite. Well, she’s grateful that he’s not saying anything. But, the thing that throws her off is his smell. He too had a strong scent on him. Very intoxicating. He’s either wearing a strong cologne, or he’s also in heat. 

Bucky stops at the classroom door and has her go inside first. She thinks nothing of it and walks inside. She looks up the rows of chairs and desks. She doesn’t want to sit near anybody and disturb them. So, she went up to the professor, grabbed a test, and walked up the stairs. Instead of sitting in her spot, she sat in the way back in a corner. 

She sat down, and Bucky sat next to her. It freaked her out a bit, but she didn’t want to think of the worst things. ‘Maybe, he needs help on the test’. She told her self. She was about to ask him why he followed her, but the professor began to speak. 

After the announcements, everyone began to do their test. She flipped through the pages, and so far, she feels confident about it. She only saw a few things that she did not recognize, but maybe Bucky knew something.

One page down, six more to go. She was on a roll. Despite her being in heat, and having pain in her lower regions, she was doing pretty good on her test. She was in the zone until Bucky nudges and passed her a small paper. She was expecting a question about the test, but it happened to be something different. 

The note read, “Are you an omega? Smell like one”.

She didn’t say anything. She placed the paper back down and continued to work on her test. Silence goes by for a few minutes. Until she froze. She felt his large hand on her thigh. Without hesitation, his hand went lower and made contact with her underwear. A rush of unwanted pleasure went to her nether regions. 

Bucky started to make slow circles motions through the fabric. Due to the intrusion, She closed her legs, locking his hand in place. Bucky’s other hand snaked over and grabbed her knee. He then pulled her leg away from the other and continued his movements. 

She hunched over the small wooden desk, trying not to make a noise. She wants to close her legs, but her body would not let her. It craved the attention and his touch, completely denying her thoughts. 

Bucky continues to circle around her clit. He stopped his circling motions. He quickly moved her panties to the side and slid two fingers into her cunt. Bucky then slowly thrusts his fingers into her. She bites her lip, trying to suppress a moan. She can feel the knot in her stomach tightening up. As much as she wanted to stop, she couldn’t. 

She brings her hand up and grabs on to his arm. She hangs on tight. She closes her eyes and tenses up. She bites on her lip trying to do make any noise. She succeeds, but her body continues to spasm and tense up. 

Bucky smiles to himself in pride. The thought of making her cum in class turned him on. He wishes he could fuck her right there, in front of everyone. Show everyone that she belongs to him. 

\---

After the woman finished her test, she got up and made her way down to the professor. She quickly placed her test in the basket and left the room. To her demise, Bucky followed her as well. She thinks it’s creepy, but she also wants to see what will happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pure smut

Bucky followed her home, with her permission and consent. She wasn’t too sure if she should be worried, but so far, he did not give any bad vibes. The fact that he just fingered her in class, had her hormones crave him even more. 

She opened her door and walked in, he followed her inside. As he closes the door he takes a small inhale. He gets an immediate rush of her pheromones. Bucky groans and pins her against the wall. She groans as her back is slammed to the wall. 

Bucky gripped her wrists and pinned them above her. He leans in and licks the side of her neck. She moans at the sensation. To add more pleasure, Bucky placed his knee in between her legs. He raised his leg a little higher, making contact with her already wet pussy. “I can’t wait to fill you up” Bucky groans. 

The woman moaned into the air. “Please, please. Can you just-” Bucky rolls his hips into hers, making her gasp. “Fuck” Bucky grunts. He releases her hands and brings down his own to unzip his pants. “I wanted to tease you, but I just can’t wait any longer.” With that being said, Bucky reveals his dick. 

She gasps at the size of it. She certainly saw bigger, but never actually had experience with such a size. “Like what you see baby? I know how tight you are, You’re going to be a nice fit.”

He reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties. He only got the underwear as far as the thighs. She helped with the rest, by pulling them down herself. As soon as they got to her ankle, Bucky quickly removed them and tossed them to a corner. 

Bucky gripped her thigh with his right hand. She felt Bucky lift her leg up. As soon as her thigh lifted, she felt him push inside of her. Bucky looks her in the eyes. He can see the slight tears forming at the corners of her eyes. “Don’t worry baby, I know I’m big. It’s only going to hurt for a little bit.” 

He pushes in more. The woman moans out loud. She is a bit embarrassed by the volume of her moan. ‘My neighbors are going to hear me,’ is her thought process. Those thoughts were soon broken when Bucky slid all the way in. He stays still for a bit. His breath is a bit heavy. He continues to look at her with his lust-filled eyes. 

The woman couldn’t help it anymore. She grinds her hips against him, hoping he would move. Bucky got the idea and began to move his hips. She gripped onto Bucky’s shoulder as he slid out. He would push in and touch all of her sensitive spots. When he would pull out, he stretched her out, causing a bit of pain. The pleasure with the added pain made it a better experience for her. 

Bucky tightens his grip onto her raised leg. He huffs as his pace gets faster. “You feel so fucking good” he moans into her ear. At this point, She couldn’t stand anymore. Her leg began to feel like jello. She locked her arms around Bucky’s neck and asked if they could go to the bed. Without a word, Bucky wrapped the raised leg around his waist. He then repeated with the other leg. 

Bucky turns around and sees a hallway. “The very back room,” she says, almost breathless. She clings tight to his broad body as he walks her back to her room. She feels him open the door and walk in. 

Immediately, Bucky brings her to the bed. He sits down first before doing anything else. He inhales. A moan escapes his lips. “Were you touching yourself this morning? Dirty slut, I can smell the scent in here,” he says with a smile. The woman shudders as he degraded her. 

The woman began to lift herself up and down. She moans as his cock fills her. As she’s riding him, she wanted to feel him. She reached down and grabbed his hand and brought it up to her breast. Bucky smiles and begins to massage her breast. Occasionally pinching and pulling on her nipple. Each and every time he does, she arches her back and moans. 

She picked up the speed as she felt her stomach to not up. Bucky smiles as he knows she’s close. “Come on baby, cum for me.” he begins to fuck himself up into her. “I’m going to cum too” he grunts. 

She hunches over and hugs Bucky in a tight grip. Her body shakes and spasms over his cock. She moans as she can feel Bucky’s cock grow inside of her, stretching her walls. 

She tried to adjust herself, but he placed both of his hands on her thighs and kept you there. “Stop moving—ugh, you’re so fucking tight. Your pussy is clamping around my dick” he groans. 

The woman stops her movements. She whimpers as she can feel his cum filled her up. The grip Bucky has on her thighs will most certainly end up with bruises. 

She tries to get up but is stuck. “Oh,” she says with a pant. “Sorry, it’s been a while” she apologizes. Bucky looks at the woman and smiles. He wraps his arms around her body. He leans back on the bed, bringing her with him. Bucky lays on his back, while she lays on top of his chest.

They’re both sweaty and out of breath. She’s confused when she sees Bucky close his eyes. She questions him about it. “It’s going to be a while before my knot goes down. Let’s take a nap” he says without opening his eyes. The woman hums before shrugging her shoulders and closing her eyes.


End file.
